Bayi
by Miyucchi
Summary: Sequel dari sequel sequel sequel(?)nya 'Parfum' dan, Selamat datang Aka Shuuya! lol. / Gaje (I've warned you) / ENJOY! / RnR? / Agak nyerempet M lagi lol :v / Slight HibiMomo.


**Bayi.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Bayi. © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Ficlet (atau tidak), Boy x Boy, Fluff, AU, Mpreg(?).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

9 bulan sudah Shintaro mengandung anak dari Kano Shuuya. Saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh mereka satu _Basement_—kelahiran sang buah hati kedalam Mekakushi Dan. Kini mereka tengah menunggu Shintaro yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi tersebut. Kecuali Kano yang ikut masuk kedalam ruang persalinan untuk memastikan kalau Shintaro baik baik saja.

"Bagaimana biaya persalinannya nanti?" tanya Kido sembari memainkan HP miliknya. Momo mengancungkan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang tangani biaya persalinannya! Lagipula, dia kan kakakku!" ucap Momo dengan semangat, sukarelawan yang sangat baik hati. Seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan mengangguk setuju dan mereka kembali diam.

"Kenapa diam sih?! Oooi. Master sedang menjalani persalinan, kalian harusnya berdoa!" Ene berteriak dari dalam smartphone milik Momo, kemuidan berpindah ke smartphone milik Seto.

"Oi oi Ene. Kau itu pindah pindah terus, pantas saja _onii-chan _kesal padamu." Ene menyengir lebar.

"Hehe, _gomenne_, Momo-chan~" Momo menghela nafasnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, Mary sedang diam dan terduduk disamping Seto sambil membaca buku tentang hewan peliharaan.

"Hooooi!" sebuah suara dari arah belakang Momo membuat Momo harus berbalik dan melihat orang yang berteriak itu, oh. Ternyata Hibiya dan Konoha. Sudah 3 hari mereka tidak berada di basement.

"Kalian kemana saja?" tanya Kido, Konoha hanya diam sedangkan Hibiya yang menjelaskan.

"Jadi begini, tapi kami kejebak macet di jalan, jadi kami turun dari_ taxi_ dan langsung berlari kemari." Jelasnya dengan singkat, Kido mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Hibiya bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana proses persalinannya? Dimana Kano-nii?" Momo menjawab.

"Sedang berlangsung, Kano sedang mendampingi _onii-chan_ di dalam, kita tunggu saja." Hibiya terdiam lalu mengangguk sedangkan Konoha tetap—masih terdiam. Dan kemudian duduk disamping Mary.

15 menit berlalu. Bisa didengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari dalam yang berasal dari mulut Shintaro, prosesnya—sesakit itu kah?

"Ka-kano! Aku tidak kuat!" teriakan terdengar jelas dari dalam, Kido yang mendengarnya langsung shock. _'Semoga saja Shintaro bisa melahirkan dengan selamat,'_ batinnya khawatir.

"Dorong terus! Ayo, jangan menyerah, kau tak ingin kan bayi ini mati sia sia?!" ucap Kano dari dalam ruangan, menyemangati Shintaro.

"Kh—" Shintaro mendesah tertahan. Semua nafas yang didalam dan diluar ruangan tidak berhembus sama sekali. Sampai Shintaro akhirnya benar benar melahirkan anaknya.

"…" Bayi itu diam, dia tidak menangis. Shintaro menatap nanar, matanya terlihat lelah, para perawat segera memotong tali pusar penghubung bayi itu dan Shintaro, Kano mengelus surai hitam Shintaro.

"Dia laki laki!" ucap salah satu perawat itu lalu memandikan bayi itu.

"Kerja bagus.." Kano mengecup dahi Shintaro. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya anggota Mekakushi Dan diperbolehkan masuk kedalam ruang persalinan. Shintaro sudah ganti baju, tentunya.

"_ONII-CHAN_! SELAMAT!" teriak Momo lalu memeluk kakaknya erat erat. Kido memegang pundak Momo. "Jangan berisik, ini di rumah sakit," ucap Kido, Momo mengusap tenguknya lalu meminta maaf.

"Selamat, Shintaro.. kau melahirkan anak laki laki yang sehat," ucap Seto dengan senyuman.

"Shintaro-nii, selamat." Ucap Hibiya diiringi senyuma. Kano tersenyum melihat sahabat sahabatnya itu. Walaupun agak aneh memberi selamat kepada seorang laki laki yang 'melahirkan' tetapi tetap saja—Shintaro itu adalah sahabat mereka.

"Kawan kawan… terimakasih.." Shintaro tersenyum kecil.

"Dimana bayi itu sekarang?! Aaaaw aku tidak sabar melihatnya!" ucap Momo dengan semangat yang tinggi.

"Sedang dimandikan," ucap Kano pelan, tangan pucatnya menggenggam jemari Shintaro dengan lembut.

"Permisi, ini bayi anda.." tiba tiba seorang perawat datang sambil membawakan seorang bayi laki laki yang tengah tertidur. Shintaro mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh bayi itu dalam pelukannya. Bayi itu tertidur pulas.

"Lihat lihat, mirip siapa tuh? Pendiam sekali~" ucap Kano menggoda Shintaro. Shintaro tertawa kecil.

"Sifat pendiamnya memang mirip denganku. Tapi kurasa.. matanya mirip denganmu." Kano tersenyum pelan, Momo yang melihat bayi lucu itu langsung menahan untuk tidak melukai kulit bayi yang masih rapuh itu.

"Oh.." Konoha tiba tiba berucap. Semua menoleh kearah Konoha.

"Matanya.. berwarna merah.." Konoha mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah bayi tersebut, mereka pun segera menengok kearah bayi itu. Bayi manis itu tengah membuka matanya.

"Ka-kano? Kok bisa.." Shintaro menatap heran kearah kekasihnya itu, kekasihnya pun keheranan.

"Aneh, bisa berwarna merah begini ya, mungkin dia sama seperti kita.." Kido menghampiri Shintaro.

"_Well_, sekarang dia salah satu dari kita. Beri dia nama." Titah Kido, benar juga, mereka belum memberi nama bayi itu.

"Aka Shuuya saja!" Hibiya memberi saran, Kano menoleh kearah Hibiya.

"Hmm… nama yang bagus.. oke! Namanya Aka Shuuya saja~" ucap Kano senang.

"Selamat datang dalam keluarga Mekakushi Dan, Aka-kun." Ucap Kido lalu tersenyum, tangan bayi itu menggapai gapai keudara. Shintaro menggenggam tangan bayi itu.

"Hei, Kido.. sepertinya dia senang." Kido ikut tersenyum.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu, oh iya Kisaragi.. ayo kita urus dulu biaya administrasinya." Ucap Kido lalu mengajak Momo keluar ruangan.

"Hu—"

"—Huwaaaaaa!" setelah itu, seorang Aka Shuuya menangis didekapan Shintaro, Shintaro tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk tubuh Aka dengan pelan.

"Kano, mau gendong?" dengan senang hati, Kano menggendong putra mereka. Kano tersenyum kearah Shintaro, begitupun Shintaro.

* * *

"Aka-kun, sini!" Aka Shuuya. Berumur 7 tahun sudah. Masih polos. Dan masih sangat imut. Hibiya memanggilnya, Aka segera berlari kearah Hibiya.

"Oke, Hibiya-nii!" Aka memeluk Hibiya ketika sudah sampai didekat Hibiya, Hibiya sudah bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang, umurnya sudah mencapai belasan tahun, tingginya bahkan sudah melewati Momo.

"Ayo kita bermain ke taman!" tapi sifat kekanak kanakannya belum berubah.

"Oke!" dengan semangat, Aka berlari sambil digandeng oleh Hibiya. Mungkin bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan kekuatan mata Aka bertanya tanya, maka dari itu saya beritahu, kekuatan mata Aka saya buat buat disini adalah Conjurer, alias mata penyembuh.

"Haah—mereka itu semangat sekali." Ujar Shintaro yang kini sudah beraktifitas seperti biasa, walaupun dirinya kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah, tetap saja tidak mengubah kebiasaannya. Pakaiannya juga masih sama seperti dulu. Seakan tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Kau pun begitu dulunya, sifatnya ternyata sangat ceria ya, padahal pada saat pertama kali dia lahir, dia tidak menangis. Dia menangis ketika digendong olehku.. tapi—wajahnya kenapa mirip sekali denganmu.." Shintaro menyeringai jahil lalu mencubit pangkal hidung suaminya.

"Anaknya siapa dulu sih." Kano menyengir lebar. "Anak kita dong," Kido yang memperhatikan darib belakang sana hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala.

"Heh kalian, kalau bermesraan ditempat lain sana. Nggak malu apa, dilihatin banyak orang?" keduanya tersenyum lebar. Sore itu ditutup dengan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga kecil. Keluarga yang sudah lama ada dan tidak pernah runtuh.

Keluarga Mekakushi Dan dengan anggota baru mereka. Aka Shuuya.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: YESSHU. AKHIRNYA SAYA SELESAI MENGETIK FIC INI. HUEHUEHUE MAAF KALAU KURANG MEMUASKAN.**

**Sebagai gantinya, saya kasih Omake special deeeh~ *kedip kedip mata***

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Papa," Aka menarik lengan jaket berwarna merah milik Shintaro, Shintaro berhenti berjalan dan berjongkok dihadapan Aka.

"Ada apa, Aka?" tanyanya, mata merah Aka menatap Shintaro penuh harapan. Shintaro tahu, Aka pasti minta yang aneh aneh. Walaupun wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya, tapi sifatnya mirip dengan Kano. Itulah bahayanya. Kano terkenal dengan ke-aneh-an nya.

"Aka penasaran.. Hibiya-nii dan Momo-nee kan sudah menikah, terus perut Momo-nee sudah membuncit, apakah artinya Aka bakal punya adik?" Shintaro mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu menjelaskan.

"Aka bukan punya adik.. Aka bakalan punya keponakan.. kalau adik Aka itu seharusnya dariku dan Papamu yang satu.." Aka mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia berfikir sejenak, Kano yang duduk di sofa dekat mereka pun segera menghampiri.

"Kalau begitu.. Aka mau punya adik!" Kano yang baru sampai langsung membatu ditempat.

"A-a-a-apa?" Shintaro mendadak gagap. Aka mengangguk penuh semangat lalu mengulangi kata katanya. "Aka mau punya adik!"

Aka mau punya adik—Aka mau punya adik—AKA MAU PUNYA ADIK—Aka mau punya adik—

Dan suara itu entah kenapa menggema terus menerus diruangan itu. Kido berdeham.

"Ehem. Aka, malam ini Aka tidur sama nee-chan ya." Kido menggendong Aka kemudian. Aka bertanya.

"Kenapa, Kido-nee?" tanya Aka dengan polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Soalnya Papa kamu mau bikinin adik buat kamu." Kido tersenyum lebar, Aka mengangguk semangat. Sembari berlalu, Kido berbisik sesuatu.

'Yang semangat ya, Kano. Pastikan kali ini Shintaro hamil lagi.' Wajah Kano dan Shintaro memerah seketika.

"KIDOOOOO!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: DOOOOUUU?! GIMANA BARUSAN? WKOKWOKWO SAYA TOBAT BENERAN KALI INI HSHSHSHS.**

**AKA MINTA ADEK YEYYYYY WKOWKOWKO**

**OKE. SEMOGA PUAS LOL. SAMPAI JUMPA~**

**NEXT PROJECT SHINKONO**

**Review kalian sungguh sangat berarti bagi diriku.**

**Lol no.**


End file.
